Fangorn
History As a vassal-faction of High Elves It all started long ago when Fangorn had not yet gained its independence. King Glaerdir of the High Elves sent Capt9Captain to create Fangorn as a High Elven Vassal. Unfortunately, Capt9Captain would eventually leave to the havens of Dol Amroth. The forest remained dormant and quiet. Not many trees talked to one another as the Ents weren't around to help guide such messages. Travelers came and went with their fire and axes and overtime the monuments were beginning to fade. Gaining independence In 2017 this all changed. 3 Ents awoke from their slumber due to hostility from the visitors. Their names were Treebeard, Crackfather (Peekous), and Weedroot (ArinHolmes). Together they formed an Elder Council of Ents and banded to protect the forest once more. Through LibertyMom, the High Elves agreed to pass over the domain for 25k for each official monument and control of the Fangorn forest. First years, rebellion and the transfer of leadership As time passed, new Ents began coming back to the forest since their home was becoming active once again. Wellinghall was being constructed and Derndingle was completed for them to meet and see each other once more. Some Ents also decided to venture off into the world to explore new forests as well. Two years had passed and by this time Treebeard had become aged and his knees grew difficult to bend. He was rarely seen, and due to this a tree named AlwaysdrinkNail attempted to overthrow him. Tired and not wanting to deal with the strife, Treebeard passed on his legacy to a prospering young Ent known as Pazuri. Treebeard was confident that Pazuri would be able to talk to the trees well and shepherd them into the future, and he was announced leader in the early hours of the 8th of April 2019. AlwaysdrinkNail then gave up his revolution and left to the lands of Mirkwood. It is unknown where Treebeard decided to root himself after stepping down, but it’s most likely a place where he could grow peacefully and from all harm. Builds and Waypoints There's currently three official waypoints in the Fangorn forest: Wellinghall, Derndingle and Treebeard's Hill. The Ents have control over two of them: Wellinghall and Derndingle. There are builds on both of them. The terrain around Treebeard's Hill has been badly desolated in the past and this is our biggest source of grief. We are doing our best to finally gain control over this place and mend the deep wounds of our beloved forest. There are also several other planned builds to be constructed in the near future. Fangorn's Lore Fangorn (Sindarin: Fangaorne; "Beardtree") is the faction of Ents also known as the Shepherds of the Forest. It was named after the oldest Ent, Treebeard or Treebeard after it. Tolkien did, however, state that there was confusion about the two. The Forest of Fangorn provided an important role in The Lord of the Rings novel as did Mirkwood, Doriath and Lothlórien in the Third Age, a time when Sauron challenged Middle-Earth to battle and domination. The forest provided the means by where adventure expanded with the breaking up of the Fellowship. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were the first to discover the Ents were alive but dwindling in numbers due to the loss of the Entwives. Their loss was caused by the events of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. The forest was again severely damaged during the War of the Ring by the forces of Saruman who lived close by in the fortress of Isengard. True to lore, we Ents live quiet lives inside the forest and many don't even know we exist! It is also being highlighted by the fact that we are a neutral faction and are rarely concerned about the events outside of the forest. Diplomacy As a neutral faction we do our best to stay away from conflicts. That means we do not have any true allies or enemies however as our neighbor we do have ties to Lothlóriën and greatly value the advice and help of the Galadhrim and Orchidcube, The Lady of Lothlóriën. The Ents As the Ents don't make a hassle of themselves it's hard to know how many of us there are in total. You could be passing right past us and not notice it unless you are on your toes. These are the known Ents of Fangorn: * Pazuri * Weedroot * Buff_Dedede * crafterssoldier * GallusDerKing * Robertdebrus * ChelsZX * Erothzknurl * Pudin_Magikoa Why should you join Fangorn and become an Ent yourself? We often hear men, elves, burárum and others question why would someone want to be an Ent. Common arguments are something around "You can't even build there, all you can do is plant trees" and while planting new saplings is indeed part of the fun, the first statement is false. Building in Fangorn might be more challenging than in many other regions but it also makes you be creative. Overcoming challenges here may make you consider options you otherwise wouldn't had thought when building elsewhere. One of the most important reasons we love being Ents is the unique ambience of the Fangorn forest. The forest feels so pure to us and the opportunity to enjoy the simple things is something worth remembering. There are no enemies in the forest as long as you leave your axe at home and it's filled with a wide diversity of plants and animals. Whether you enjoy viewing the sunset on a cliff overlooking the forest or a bath in the fresh waters of Limlight this is the place truly for you! Another great reason to join us is the opportunity to do whatever you enjoy the most on the server. Whether it's building, trading, mining or something else we don't have restrictions regarding the matter. The only limitations are concerning PVP: We are neutral and don't want to harm others regardless of their faction. Single kills might start wars and we, peaceful and nature-loving Ents, don't want to find ourselves in the middle of it. That being said if salt and drama are something you want to avoid, Fangorn is the place to be. If this has sparkled your interest in becoming part of the most tree-ish faction on the server be sure to message Pazuri either on Discord or on the server! Oh, and Fangorn looks spectacular during sunsets! Category:Faction Category:Neutral